Kare
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: A short side story of Separate Beds. SasuNarus's life after their first child was born. WARN: Boyslove, fluffy and typos are everywhere. DLDR.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bukan salah Naruto kalau dia tidak mahir dalam hal memasak, pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang lelaki yang sehari-harinya hanya bisa menyantap masakan buatan sang ibu. Dirinya memang pernah belajar, tapi memasak tidaklah semudah membuat bayi berumur delapan bulan yang saat itu sedang tidur di ruang tengah. Well, dia bisa membuat Menma tanpa latihan dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sesekali mata biru itu melirik risau pada jam dinding bulat yang menggantung di atas lemari pendingin, kurang lima belas menit dari jam dua. Artinya tinggal dua jam lagi sebelum suaminya pulang, setidaknya dia harus berhasil membersihkan kekacauan yang terulang sejak seminggu terakhir ini. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau setiap pukul 11 siang atau ketika Menma sudah tertidur dan dia sudah menuntaskan pekerjaan rumah yang lain, maka dia akan memulai latihan memasaknya. Dimulai dari memasak kare.

Beruntung dia masih menjalani masa cuti kuliahnya—dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah sampai Menma benar-benar siap untuk ditinggal—sehingga dia bisa berlatih memasak. Lelaki pirang itu tidak mau kalau anak dan suaminya akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya dengan makanan cepat saji. Jujur dia tidak bisa melakukan hal selain merebus telur dan memasak ramen instan. Menjadi pihak-seperti-wanita bukanlah pilihan Naruto, dia lelaki dan semua orang tahu itu.

"Shit!" Umpatan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya seperti banjir keluar dari mulutnya sejak dia mulai memotong sayuran yang dia ketahui sebagai bahan untuk membuat kare dari internet. Kadang Naruto memotongnya terlalu besar karena takut teriris pisau seperti sekarang. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak luka yang dia dapatkan—untungnya Sasuke tidak pernah menyadarinya. Sempat terbersit pikiran untuk memasukkan semua sayuran itu dalam bentuk utuh, biar Sasuke saja yang memotongnya dengan pisau dan garpu, pikirnya. Tapi tidak dia lakukan karena jujur saja dia tidak pernah melihat orang menyajikan kare dengan sayuran yang utuh atau tanpa dipotong-potong terlebih dahulu. Dia juga tidak mau menjadi bahan ejekan suaminya di meja makan.

Bibirnya masih sibuk menghisap telunjuk kirinya yang terluka tidak begitu dalam saat Menma merengek dari ruang tengah. Secepat kilat Naruto memutar kran westafel dan meringis saat air yang dingin mengenai lukanya, kemudian setengah berlari dia menghampiri anaknya. Tangisannya mereda saat Naruto meraihnya dalam gendongan sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tubuhnya, sepertinya dia merasa kepanasan karena Naruto meletakkan keretanya tak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kaca.

Sepertinya pekerjaannya harus tertunda sesaat.

* * *

Lagi, suara pisau yang bertubrukan dengan talenan berbahan plastik memenuhi dapur itu, kali ini Naruto sedang berusaha memotong wortel dengan baik dan benar setelah memastikan dia meletakkan Menma yang kembali tertidur di sudut yang benar. Luka di jarinya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menutupinya, akan sembuh sendiri pikirnya, lagipula kalau ditutupi dengan perban atau sejenisnya akan terlihat lebih mencolok.

Setelah memastikan semua bumbu dan sayuran menyatu dalam panci yang mengilap Naruto mulai berusaha mengaduk secara rata. Sambil menunggu dia memilih untuk membereskan peralatan yang dia gunakan, termasuk melepas apron coklatnya terlalu dini. Suara kuah yang mendidih dalam bentuk gelembung pecah menggugah Naruto untuk segera mencicipi, namun saat permukaan sendok yang basah akan kuah kare itu menyentuh lidahnya kedua alisnya mengkerut dengan sebelah mata yang mengedip menahan rasa asin yang menjalar. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri agar tidak muntah dan menyiramkan seluruh isi panci itu di atas kepala suaminya nanti.

Persetan dengan memasak, dia sudah tak sanggup. Ini adalah percobaan ke limanya, dia bahkan sudah mengumpulkan berbagai macam resep dan trik dari internet dan ibunya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Jika bukan terlalu asin maka akan terlalu hambar. Padahal dia sudah mencatat setiap detil jumlah bumbu yang dia gunakan di setiap percobaan untuk dijadikan perbandingan.

Lagi dan lagi dia harus membuang semua sampah hasil percobaannya sampai tak berjejak sedikitpun, dia malas kalau harus diolok Sasuke karena mulai benar-benar mendalami perannya sebagai istri. _To tell you the truth_ Naruto sampai sekarang masih sangat susah menerima posisinya sebagai seorang _submassive_ yang artinya dia harus bersedia diejek oleh si muka tembok itu setiap saat. Mulai dari memanggilya dengan suffix _chan _atau ungkapan seperti 'istriku kau tidak usah bekerja, fokuslah untuk membesarkan anak kita dan me-la-ya-ni-ku'. Tolong jangan ingatkan Naruto seperti apa wajah Sasuke saat mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkasnya itu.

Naruto menghela napas terlalu kuat dan menutup pintu setelah membuang satu kantong plastik hitam besar pada tong sampah di luar pagar rumah. Sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dia mengendus daerah ketiak kemudian mengernyit. Baru sadar kalau dia bahkan belum mandi sejak tadi pagi. "Che! Damn, Uchiha!"

Yeah, _damn _Uchiha, karena telah membuatnya seperti sekarang—bangun lebih awal, menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaian untuk Sasuke, mengasuh anaknya dan membersihkan rumah. _Thanks to _Sasuke Uchiha yang tak mau menyewa pembantu dengan sebuah alasan konyol 'aku tak mau momen mesraku denganmu terganggu karena orang lain, Idiot' oh betapa Naruto mencintai orang itu. Saking cintanya sampai-sampai kadang dia berniat memaksa Sasuke untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. Well, Naruto tidak keberatan membuat Uchiha sialan itu tahu seperti apa rasanya dimasuki, semacam balas dendam.

Punggungnya bahkan terasa remuk saat berbaring di tempat tidur, di sampingnya ada Menma yang masih pulas sekalipun sempat dia pindahkan dari kereta ke atas tempat tidur. Naruto tidak peduli kalau kaus oblong putihnya yang agak lembab bersentuhan langsung dengan seprei yang baru dia ganti tadi pagi, dia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot melawan kelelahannya untuk sekedar berganti pakaian apalagi masuk ke kamar mandi. Tangan kiri yang diletakkan di atas dahi menutupi mata, dan kaki kanan yang ditekuk merupakan salah satu gaya favorit Naruto saat tidur selain terlentang dengan tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar—gaya favorit Sasuke, siap diserang pikirnya kotor.

* * *

Mendengar suara familiar di atasnya mata biru itu terbuka setengah, "Ngh—Teme." Kemudian satu seringaian tertangkap oleh Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Lelaki pirang itu harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam wajah yang terlalu dekat dengannya saat ini.

Adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur siang mendadak dalam balutan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka, dan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan, dan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu masing-masing di sebelah kepala Naruto, dan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat bisa membuat Naruto merasakan napasnya yang menerpa hidung mancungnya. Ditambah matahari senja sebagai latar di palik punggungnya.

"Oh, shit."

Sasuke mengernyit. "What's wrong, Naru-chan?" Naruto tidak mungkin berteriak 'kau terlalu tampan, Brengsek! Jadi menjauh dari tubuhku sebelum aku menciummu!' tidak karena itu hanya akan membuat bibir tipis di atasnya mengumbar senyum miring menjengkelkan sepanjang hari. Jadi dia memilih menyingkirkan tangan kirinya yang secara ajaib masih bertahan di atas dahi—biasanya dia akan berubah 180 derajat dari posisi awal sebelum tidur saat terbangun—memaksa Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, kemudian dengan sigap menangkap tangan itu dan menahannya di udara.

"What a good wife." Sasuke menjilat luka yang Naruto dapat beberapa jam lalu di jari telunjuk membuat mata biru itu membelalak sesaat. Secepat Naruto ingin menarik tangannya, secepat itu pula Sasuke menahannya. "Let it go, Bastard." Tidak sadar suaranya meninggi membuat Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Quite, Idiot. You'll wake him up." Mata hitamnya melirik pada bayi yang masih tetidur di samping orang tuanya itu.

Naruto mendecih mengundang seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar, "Aku tak tahu kau betul-betul mendalami peranmu di sini, Sayang." Mata biru langit itu berputar bosan dengan lelucon konstan yang sanggup membakarnya. "Shut the fuck up, Teme."

"Kau tidak mau membangunkan Menma dan mengganggu momen mesra kita kan, Do-be?" Dari caranya mengeja, Naruto tahu betul Sasuke sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana suaminya itu mampu memojokkannya. Namun akhirnya pegangan itu lepas juga membuat Naruto hampir bernapas lega, berpikir semuanya berakhir sampai kedua tangannya justru ditarik dan ditahan di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"What the hemph—"

Ciuman Sasuke memang jarang diawali dengan kelembutan, tapi Naruto tidak punya alasan untuk tidak terhanyut. "Kare lagi, huh?" Gumam Sasuke di depan bibirnya yang berakhir basah, wajah kecoklatan Naruto sukses memerah sekarang. "Aku penasaran mencoba rasa aslinya—" Tangan kiri Naruto kembali diangkat dan diletakkan di atas pipi putih Sasuke, "—aku bosan menunggu lima hari, aku ingin cepat-cepat merasakan masakan istriku." Kemudian Sasuke mengecup beberapa luka yang hampir menutup di tangan yang sama.

Wajah Naruto memerah hingga titik maksimal sampai matanya berair, tangan kanannya yang tanpa sadar sudah terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke di atas kepala dia tarik kembali untuk menutupi wajahnya dan setetes air mata di sana. Dia sedang tidak hamil, jadi masalah hormon dan sejenisnya tak sepatutnya disalahkan sekarang. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan mulut besarnya.

"Damn you."

Sasuke tersenyum, "I love you too."

Satu hal yang Naruto lupakan adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke memang jauh lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengannya, sebaik apapun Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan latihan kerasnya selama lima hari ini toh Sasuke pasti tahu. Sebaik apapun dia mencoba menjauhkan luka-luka di tangan kirinya dari pandangan, lelaki yang sedang membuatnya mendesah ini pasti mampu menemukannya. Dan tanpa Naruto beritahu pun Sasuke bisa menebak masakan apa yang dia pelajari.

"Enggh! Sasmph—" Kedua tangan Naruto berusaha menjauhkan bahu lebar Sasuke. "Apa?" Tuntut Sasuke, sangat jelas dia tidak suka kalau kegiatannya diinterupsi. Naruto mengambil napas banyak-banyak, agak heran kenapa lelaki di atasnya ini mampu bertahan tanpa napas selama ratusan detik lamanya. "Menma!" Serunya sedikit menjerit.

Mata hitam Sasuke berputar bosan, "Lagi-lagi—"

"Aku tidak mauuu!" Potong Naruto cepat membuat Sasuke mendecak sebal kemudian menoleh pada mata biru bulat yang entah sejak kapan menyaksikan mereka sambil terkekeh geli. "Apa yang salah kalau Menma melihat kita?" Naruto merengut "Aku tidak mau kalau—"

"Dia jadi homo?" Potong Sasuke tak mau kalah. Bibir merah muda itu semakin maju, "Bisa saja kan kalau dia melihat kita seperti ini." Lagi, mata hitam itu berputar bosan. "Wajar." Jawabnya santai.

"Dia kan lahir dari seorang lelaki." Sambungnya dengan seringaian sebelum kembali melumat bibir yang memerah di bawahnya. "Hummph—gah! Tememph!"

Menma Uchiha masih terkekeh geli sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke sayang?"

"Hm, lumayan."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"..."

"Sas—"

"Hmmph—bweek!"

"Hee?! Teme! Kenapa kau muntah di atas karenya! Astaga!"

**FIN**

.

.

.

Oke saya tahu omake-nya gaje -_-

Well ini adalah sidestory-nya Separate Beds, semacam pelarian dari ff KagaKuro saya yang sedang stuck(?) hahaha! Saya gatel buat publish ff KagaKuro karena sepertinya OTP saya yg satu itu mulai tenggelam -_- oh oke maaf curhat. Tapi...Sejujurnya ff SasuNaru juga semakin berkurang, atau perasaan sy saja? ._.

Anyway hanks buat semua yang menyemangati saya buat nge-publish ff baru lagi. Terkhusus buat teman-teman yang sering nge-chat di fb yg tidak bisa sy sebutkan satu-satu #halah wkwkwk terima kasih banyak *bows*

Juga buat readers dan reviewers semua. I am nothing without you guys! Love yaa~

Best Regards,

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
